deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock Dragons
Warlock Dragons is the Scandinavian Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The demonic Draconian alchemists and wicked sorcerers use their dark arts, black magics, and the unbelievable power of the Chaos Aura against the forces of Chaos and its Chaotic magics. Origins The Early Days Feuerring Alchemous was one of the potential student from the academy after his parents sent him there for his magic use but it was the reason that he used magic energy too much so that's why he needed to be taught a lesson or more than two. During his years of studying at the academy, Feuerring became more powerful than any other student as he kept practicing with magic. However, others feared that he might be led into his corrupt but that was not his true intention. His true intention was to find a way to stop using magic every time he used it. At his age of elder adulthood, Feuerring is still remained in the academy despite his best efforts of his studying. Lust for Power Feurring became no longer as a student but a teacher for magic use as he taught students about magic use. Unfortunately, his lack of teaching and attention brought himself with humility and embarrassment by his students. He can't no longer anymore of his career so he quits as a teacher as he angrier than ever but he cannot leave the academy as long he must keeps his magic under control. Until one day, Feuerring overheard the rumors about the Chaotic spell book known as the Chaos Book of Kaz' Garuzo was hidden from under the academy, hearing that it has tremendous power but extremely dangerous to those who wants to possess that power and Feuerring is one of them. To his mind, that book might be his only solution. At night, Feuerring sneaked into the dungeons in search of the book for his solution to his magic problem and found the book at the forbidden chamber, surrounded by death traps. Feuerring used his magic to destroy the traps but it was magic-proof so the only way is to step over if he can avoid his death which he did foolishly as he got heavily wounded by traps but survived as he kept move on until he reached the book. As he was about to touch the book, he was stopped by academy members. He kept struggling and struggling and struggling until he touched the book with his hands, unleashing his true power and showing to them that he is very dead serious while his magic problem finally solved as his old troubled magic has been converted to Chaos magic. With nobody to stop him and students feared him, Feuerring is the only warlock who has the full control of this Chaos magic until he was fired and banished from the academy for good due to his immense power to fear his students they annoyed him. But to Feuerring, he's very satisfied that he can finally leave the academy after many years of hiatus. However, Feuerring's Chaotic work is not done yet as he's about to test his Chaos power and found his perfect "test subjects". A Perfect "Volunteer" Feuerring found the perfect volunteer or test subject as he went to the Silvaergus Kingdom where war has been broken out after their so-called diplomatic mission failed with his other Chaotic warlocks who were also banished from the academy or fired from their job. They battled through the the cavern where the Silvaergusian thought them that they were about to attack from the mainland and Feuerring and his fellow warlocks killed them all at the small docks with their Chaotic magic spells. After they've tested their Chaotic magic, they were encountered by Kain and the Brotherhood Vikings and Kila and the Sisterhood Huntress. They joined forces against their common enemy as they battled through the city and reached the main castle. As they've reached the main castle, they split up as Feuerring and the warlocks went to find and kill the infamous Silvaergusian warlock and claimed his infamous treasure that it will become a profitable use for their desire. As they've reached the warlock's chamber, Feuerring faced his powerful foe until they discovered that he wasn't a warlock after all as he found out that his magic was nothing but fake and Feuerring took his treasure away from him and killed him without mercy as they exposed the so-called powerful warlock of the Silvaergus Tribe to their enemies. After a short war has ended, Feuerring and his fellow warlocks left the kingdom as they're heading back home with most of loots like scrolls, gems, ingredients, and books as their rewards. Fight Chaos with Chaos (Are you out of your mind?!?!) Feuerring and his fellow warlocks were rested for three months while they're experimenting their projects such as reviving dead creatures and monsters from the battlefield and control demons they've summoned one by one. Feuerring is also studying of how to fight Chaos with Chaos, the unthinkable theory that he has spent his years of exile. Until one day, they were visited by Draxor, the God-King of Chaos, and they were offered to join at his side but they rejected the offer as Feuerring challenged him with their Chaos magic. With the offer is rejected, they were about to embrace the unthinkable quest. Feuerring and his fellow warlocks traveled to the forbidden Chaotic land of Draxonia where Draxor is expecting him. This quest was insane, taking on the God-King of Chaos for his interest. Others worried that Feuerring is going to be killed by Draxor if they should've stopped him from obtaining his power but it's too little too late. But then, they were stopped by Sabrina, the Goddess of Hope, and they were told that there is a trap waiting for him but Feuerring doesn't care about the danger he faces. However, his fellow warlocks have secretly admitted as they worried about his ambition for power. Or so it would seemed... Feurring and his fellow warlocks have arrived at Castle Draxor where the God-king of Chaos is expecting him. The warlocks have entered the castle through the main gate, vanquishing their foes in their way through the castle keep from floor to floor with their Chaotic magics until they've reached the top of the castle. While Feuerring entered the throne room, the warlocks discovered something not right about Draxor's Chaos Army. They discovered the Draconian's blood and it wasn't them which means they've learned that it was indeed a trap and they were all been tricked except Feuerring. At the throne room, Feuerring finally met Draxor himself or who would it be seemed and challenged him for the prize of the ultimate power of Chaos. Then, when he taunt his "nemesis", Feuerring sensed something wrong about his speech pattern, his behavior, and his emotions though it doesn't matter for the moment. Then the battle has started as Feuerring casted his mighty spells on him in a single blast and it was easy for him but he sees something wrong: Draxor is never a weak god and he would never do that until the many duplicates of Draxor completely surrounded him and Feuerring used all of his spells to destroy his decoys until he ran out of his energy and exhausted and then he was grabbed by the claws of Draxor's true form and he was squeezed so hard, agonized by pain, and Feuerring was unable to free himself until his Aura, the Dark Aura, was unlocked and broke himself free but in the unstable condition over his power. As Draxor was about to crush him with his bare claw, Feuerring used his last attempt to defeat him and then suddenly took the Chaos Aura from him, weakening his source of power. To him, however, Feuerring has now full complete control of his ultimate power of Chaos. Ironically, as the dust is cleared, it was not the power of Draxor. It was the power of the only Great Chaos Dragon created by Aklorius, the Chaos God of Dragons, and it was belong to none-than-other Kaz' Garuzo himself who is the mastermind behind the Chaotic illusion and wants his book back from him. Fortunately, the book he possessed it has chosen him as the successor, learning that he abused such destructive book in the past, refusing to hand it over to him and Feuerring vowed to use Chaos magic against Chaos itself which it was insanely idea for him. As Kaz' Garuzo retreated to disclosed location, his companions are reunited with him and they were relieved worryingly or at least of their worries as Feuerring gave them a Chaos Aura before the anxious Sabrina appeared and Balancor, the Order God of Balance, who is very upset to see that happened. After a serious but convincing explanation and apology is given, Feuerring and his fellow Warlocks were to go back home and promised not to make his "shady" work again which he did when he stole another book, the Forbidden Book of Rastilus, from the long lost tomb of Parax Toroth. Although he has everything he need, Feuerring continues his shady work to fight Chaos forces with Chaos, if he can be trusted and knows what he's doing (if they hoped for.) Aftermath In the 21st century, Feuerring have unleashed his experiment to frighten the Russian terrorists onboard their submarine at the Gulf of Finland, bringing attention to the Finnish navy and captured them as well confiscated the submarine. However, this also brought attention to the UN-GDI when he and his fellow Warlocks were located in the capital of Helsinki. After they were located by the UN-GDI, Feuerring and his fellow warlocks accepted the offer to join the UN Paranormal Division as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative as long they can be trusted and know what they're doing if they hoped for. Team Members Feuerring Alchemous The demonic red Dragonkind who is wicked leader of the team and the master of necromantic dark arts and fire. Feuerring Alchemous is a quite mad warlock who wants nothing but power for his "shady" works but though he fights for the greater good in his own way by using Chaos magic and Chaos Aura which he has fully controlled that power use it against it, creating madness and absolute chaos upon his foes. He also stole the Forbidden Book of Rastilus and the Chaos Book of Kaz' Garuzo for more influence of his twisted dark arts. Peryer Sapphirous The demonic blue Dragonkind who is the necromantic master of water. Peryer was a teacher for aquatic history class until he went too far with his students harassing him when he unleashed the water and created the aquarium inside his class but it was interrupted by the academy when they've opened the door and accidentally flooded the school. After he was fired from his job, Peryer joined Feuerring group for the use of his aquatic necromancy. Torsti Topazor The demonic yellow Dragonkind who is the necromantic master of lighting. Torsti was a teacher for engineer class where his work for free energy is ruined by his students which it led to his anger to unleash his blackout of his class, frightening them too harsh and too scared until the academy intervened and brought it back to light. After he was fired from the academy, Torsti joined Feuerring's group for the use of his electric necromancy. Hermanni Emeraldous The demonic green Dragonkind who is the necromantic master of nature. Hermanni was a teacher for biology and nature class where he was harassed by his students during the class until he is enraged as he unleashed his magic, using his plants and vines to humiliate them until he was intervened by the academy and stopped the madness. After he was fired from the academy, Hermanni joined Feuerring's group for the use of his natural necromancy. Petteri Amberous The demonic orange Dragonkind who is the necromantic master of earth. Petteri was a teacher for archeology class where he lost temper with the students when they don't listen to them until he unleashed his rage as he used his magic against the students to stop ignoring him and gaining attention from them but it also brought attention to the academy. After he was fired from the academy, Petteri joined Feuerring's group for the use of his earthly necromancy. Eliska Rubyra The female demonic Dragonkind who is the mistress of the necromantic dark arts of manipulation. Eliska wants to be a sorceress to become one of the adventurers but her career was ruined when she was taken over by someone else who is much popular than her. Shattered, she decided to take revenge on her during the adventure by using her dark arts to curse her with bad luck which she led to her own death. After she got her revenge however, Eliska is banned for joining any adventurers' group until she was recruited by Feuerring to join his group of necromancer like herself and she was kindly satisfied. Daros Amethystous The demonic purple Dragonkind who is the expert of arcane translation and identifications of necromantic spells and books. Daros was used to be as the librarian from the grand library where he orderly puts the books in the right category after the return. However, his job wasn't always that easy until his own books were vandalized by some hooligans and vowed to have revenge by putting some curse with his spell on them, making sure that they will never mess his book again. But, so too all the books and he has to reverse the spell before the authority arrives. After the explanation to the authority, he was fired from his job. After few days of the incident, Daros joined Feuerring's group for his expertise on necromancy. Artturi Quartzour The demonic grey Dragonkind who is the necromantic master of steel. Artturi was the explorer at the mines until he was harassed by other explorers who want to steal his glory. Enraged, Artturi unleashed his dark arts against those who steal his glory as he cursed them. Then, when he received many complainants from other explorers, Artturi is banned for life from exploring but that doesn't stop there from exploring the dark and forgotten ruins as he joined Feuerring's group. Severi Onyxous The demonic black Dragonkind who is the necromantic master of shadow. Severi is a shady businessman for sells shining gems and giving assassination contracts to mercenaries in return of valuable golds and gems until someone has taken over his business over quality and quantity. Outraged by this hostile takeover, Severi hired mercenaries that they used to work for but instead he used his dark arts against his rival businessman by cursing him and his contracts, destroying his shady business for good. Unfortunately, Severi's business was bankrupted when he ran out of money and gems and forcing himself out of business until he was recruited by Feuerring to join his group in exchange of gold and gems for his shady works. Ensio Diamondous The demonic white Dragonkind who is the necromantic master of mist. Ensio was arch-mage of the academy and the teacher of magic at the time. He taught his students very well and wise then it was until that he had some trouble with his magic when it turned into darkness and he doesn't want to hurt anyone and even his students. As he's fighting corrupt magic from within, the academy intervened when his condition got even worse and finally realized that his true magic was necromancy. After he discovery of his true power, Ensio resigned with administrative action immediately and then few days later he was recruited by Feuerring to join his group after he was convinced that he's the only person who can help him with necromantic magic and arcane. Inspirations * Modeled after the demon from the front cover of The Planes: Feuerring. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:Scandinavian Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons